thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaar Batatas
This tribute is owned by WeirdTributes. Don't use him without my permission! Basic Info Name: ''' Blaar Batatas '''Nickname: '''Blaar '''Age: 15 Gender: '''Male '''District: '''11 (10/13) '''Personality: '''Basically, Blaar is nice person, he always put other people interest first before his one. He is also a honest people, it's hard to see him lie. But he hate president so much, this is the only reason of his behaviour to rebels against the president. If he able, he swear to kill president. He is careful and very protect to people he loved, you can conclude his ally on it, he will depressed if he can't save his ally/his loved ones life. Although, when people ask him, he usually use "Nope." or "Yup." as an answer '''Appearance: '''Dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, medium build, Asia-africa decent '''Height: '''5'7 Other Info '''Weapon: '''Any type of sword '''Secondary Weapon: '''Throwing axes, poison, rocks '''Strengths: '''Strength, climb, fast, intelligence '''Weaknesses: '''Swim, aim, stealth '''Fear(s): '''Died due to having his skull crushed. '''Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped '''Chariot Rides Strategy: '''Just waved to capitol citizens, and smile once '''Interview Angle: '''Rebel against president, show to capitol citizens how mean president are in his sight '''Training Strategy: '''Train in all station, especially sword and axes '''Private Training Strategy: '''Show his best in analyse edible insects and edible plants '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Go for sword or just throwing axes, grab it and runaway with his ally, try his best to avoid bloodbath '''Games strategy: '''Go with his ally, try to protect his ally and destroy the game '''Feast Strategy: '''He will not go to feast, since he can analyse edible insects and plants '''Alliance: '''Small alliances/ his sister '''Token: '''His father's journal '''Backstory: '''Blaar was originally born in District 13, but later after he born, his father took Blaar with him and travel to others district. When he was 2, he was on district 5 and become a smart boy until his age was 6, he travel again to district 2 where he train to academy and he known the best with sword. One day on his 9 he accidentally kill one of instructors and his father immediately took him again and travel to District 7. In here, he train himself to use throwing axes and he become expert, but his father took him again when he was 11 and stay in District 11. His father known as bad guy, on district 5, Blaar's father had one son and two daughter, on district 2, Blaar's father had twin son and one daughter, on distrist 7, Blaar's father had one son. When first reaping day come, Blaar was prepared for the game and a sound called him "Hey, kid what are you doing?" That was Blaar's father. "Nope." Blaar answer. "You better prepare for reaping not for the games" His father replied. Silence, "Okay." Blaar's short answer. This year, fortunately he wasn't a tribute. he wasn't a name that the escort call. After reaping is done, he met 12 years old girl by an accident, a beautiful girl. He try to help her but she denied all his help. Blaar followed her, he want to know her. It's look like She know that he followed her. Then, she stopped for a while, directly she turn back and asked Blaar why he followed her. But all Blaar answer was just "Nope." Finally, she run back to home. Blaar was just look her run, he loved the way she run. Several day past and Blaar was always come to her house every day in every week in every month to see her beautiful face. One day, she met Blaar and asked why he always there in front of her house. With a little bit shy, Blaar says "Uhmm, can you follow me?" with full of curious, the girl agreed and follow him. Then they both stopped in amazing field. The girl look amazed, Blaar give a little smile. Then, she asked "why you bring me here?" And again he says "nope." and silence happen for a while until "here's some for you" Blaar gave the girl a bread. First of all, that girl reject that bread but she forced to take that bread and ate them together with Blaar. "Why you give me this bread?" she asked Blaar and he answer "I just, i just wanna make a friend" the girl stop her bite for a while and look at him. She look like confused and just agreed. "I almost forgot, what is your name?" she asked. "My name is Blaar, what about you?" Blaar says, while he look right at the girl eyes "I am Blomme, just Blaar?" she asked again "Full name doesn't change anything right?" Blaar says with little laugh and young Blomme just nodded it and continue ate the bread. They become closer, become a great friend. When he turn to 13, he began works as gardener, the same as Blomme did. They works from sunrise until sunset, while a rest Blaar was just look at her and her mom trained. And when the nights come, when his parents and Blomme's parents are sleep, they met and tell about each other's life. And time pass by, they both realize that each other have a same backstory and Blomme not arrogant again, she was changed into a nice girl, a likeable girl. 2 years as the time passed by and he starts to love her more than a friend, a sister, he loved her and want to be her boyfriend. But Blaar gave a feeling like he give on sibling. One week before reaping, Blomme met Blaar at the field. After some chat, they were silence. "Blomme, I wanna say something" Blaar break the ice. "You look serious, bro haha, what you wanna say?" she asked Blaar. Blaar take a deep breath and "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Blaar asked. And then Blomme's laugh change to unhappy face, silence hapenned. "Am I wrong say that, Blomme? Am I..." Blaar's chat cut off by Blomme's hug "That what I wanna hear from you since 2 years ago, I don't know I really hate others male in panem. But you, with you I feel safe Blaar" the sounds goes with a voice like crying. Now, Blaar feel like a happines person in the world Then, Blaar take her home and say goodbye to her. Blaar was so happy, and his father ask him why. He says "Nope." And then for an unknown reason, Blaar's father gave him a journal. Blaar read that, and that was his father's journal. It says that his father was happy to met Blaar's mother and he married her. And then, they both had a son, but later kidnapped by a thief, and some months later, Blaar's grandmother died. Blaar's father bankrupt and him start to drink morphling, use drugs, and play with other girl. And Blaar's mother start to pregnant again, and an asia-africa decent boy born, Blaar's father looked at the baby and think that the baby later can help him to work, because he have not enough money, so he just take the baby with him and travel to other district, he met other girl in district 5, Sarah and had one son and one daughter and he met Amber and had one daughter, but he just take Blaar with him. On District 2, he met a wonderful woman named Alexandria and had twin son and one daughter. On District 7, he met a strong girl named Thalia and had one son. But he decided to life healthy by move to District 11. And he read again, Blaar's father revealed a fact that the president was send a troop to take a baby in each district to train them, and make a very strong troop. From there, he hates president and in the facts president continuing Hunger games. So, if he reaped someday he planned to destroy the game, take back the child, and kill president immediately. In the morning, Blomme met and tell him that Blomme hate Blaar very much and want broke up with him. Blaar not yet gave the answer, and Blomme was leaved him. Blaar didn't know what going on her. he didn't wanna hurt her feeling, Blaar's tought that maybe Blomme must take her free time without him. Blaar never met Blomme again until the reapings come, Blaar is late, but he still allowed to join reaping. If Blaar in the same games: The escort walks on the girl reaping bowl, take a slip of papper, back on microphone and say it loud "Blomme Batatas" Blaar super shocked, he never feel so bad like that moment. He fell in love with his sister. She start to go upstage, looking at behind me. It's look like she search me. The escort continue to the boy's reaping bowl. And Blomme still look behind me. And the escort come with a papper, she called out loud too the boys name "Blaar Batatas" Blomme directly look at the escort, questioned "Who?" She asked and the escort call for the second time "Blomme Batatas, ahh siblings I see" And Blaar out of the 15 years old area, he shocked too. He go upstage and shake hands with Blomme. And then, the escort escorted them inside "You're my brother? how it can be?" Blomme says in anger. "I don't know ok, calm down" Blaar replied. "But maybe this can explain" Blaar continue while he give his father's journal. "And I have this one that can explain that" Blomme take out her mother's diary. And fact is revealed, Blaar is Blomme's twin brother and Blomme is Blaar's twin sister If Blomme didn't in the same game: The escort walks on the girl reaping bowl, take a slip of papper, back on microphone and say it loud, fortunately it wasn't Blomme. While the escort take a slip of papper, Blaar look for Blomme in 15 years old area. He finally spotted her, he keep looked to her. Until "Where are you boy" Blaar realize that the name was called. And everyone near him look at him. "Is there someone or no one named Blaar Batatas?" the escort says. Then, Blaar go upstage and he can see Blomme. She began to cry, All Blaar can do just say goodbye to her. Category:District 11 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:WeirdTributes Category:WeirdTributes' Tributes